futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Tentacle Invasion, 3007
Yivo began an Tentacles Invasion in 3007 of the Universe Gamma by forcing shklis tentacles through the Anomaly. The Democratic Order of Planets (DOOP) sent a fleet led by Zapp Brannigan to counter the threat, however DOOP failed and the tentacles begin to attack everyone in the universe beginning with Decapod 10 and Mars and attaching themselves to everyone, causing their victims to fall in love with it with "Shkle" making Philip J. Fry I as pope of a new Religion, whose adherents are encouraged to "love the tentacle". However, when Turanga Leela reveals that Yivo's tentacles were in fact "gentacles", the being then admited that shkle was planning on mating with all of them, but shkle realized that everyone is shkler soul mate and releases everyone from the tentacles. Scientific Expedition to the Anomaly After a month of inactivity following the universe being ripped open, during a scientific conference, Professor Farnsworth proposes an expedition to investigate the anomaly to Stwphen Hawking and beats his arch-rival Wernstrom in a game of Deathball, winning the right to mount the expedition. When Bender is sent to explore the anomaly, like a tool, much to his dismay, his touch causes the anomaly to emit a shockwave which sends the Planet Express ship flying. Farnsworth and Wernstrom discover that only living beings can pass through the anomaly unaffected, electrical objects such as robots are either repelled or destroyed. The two team up to try and initiate another expedition, but their idea is rejected in favor of a military assault on the anomaly led by Zapp Brannigan in the Nimbus. Military Mission to the Anomaly The President of Earth orders a military resolution and sends the Nimbus into action. Fry, in his despair, sneaks aboard Zapp's ship just before it takes off so that he can find solace on the other side of the anomaly. When the Nimbus reached the anomaly, Brannigan ordered a missile to be fired into it, but the missile malfunctioned. Zapp ordered Kif to unjam the ordinance, but caused him to become stuck to it when he repeatedly pressed the launch button. The resulting event brings about Kif’s death. Fry enters the anomaly meanwhile. Age of the Tentacle While drifting through space on the other side of the anomaly, which contains another universe, Fry comes across a colossal, one-eyed, tentacled creature, which begins forcing its appendages through the anomaly. The tentacles begin to attack everyone in the universe and nothing, not even diamondillium or diamondium can stop the tentacles since they are made of electro-matter that can only be harmed by other electro-matter, rendering the them completely invulnerable. Fry returns to Earth with a tentacle attached to the back of his neck and tells everyone to "love the tentacle." The tentacles begin to attach themselves to everyone, causing their victims to fall in love with it. With the monster's influence spreading quickly, Fry becomes the pope of a new religion established to worship the tentacles. The Planet Express crew take shelter in their office building but Zoidberg, Farnsworth, Scruffy, Wormstrum, and Hermes eventually all get caught by the tentacles, leading Leela and Amy to escape on Amy's party board and eventually meet up with Zapp. Bender shortly after assists his friends in eluding the tentacles, but he is caught red-handed by the other League of Robots members. After Zapp and Amy sleep with each other and get stuck with tentacles, Leela ends up being the last living person in the universe unattached to a tentacle. She examines a fragment of tentacle that snapped off trying to catch her and discovers that the tentacles are actually reproductive organs, known as genticles, which meant that Yivo was performing rape on everyone in the universe. She reveals this to everyone at a universal religious gathering. The creature admits that mating with everyone in the universe was its original intention, but explains that it is now truly in love with them. As a sign of good faith and to prove himself trustworthy to everyone, Yivo resurrects Kif, who is displeased to learn that Zapp had tricked the then-grieving Amy into sleeping with him. Yivo asks to begin the relationship anew and removes its tentacles from everyone. Aftermath Category:Wars